


Cigarette

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: When Zoro sees Sanji letting Luffy try one of his cigarettes, he makes his concern for both of them known. ZoroxSanji.





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Cigarette
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Sanji being a bit pervy, ZoroxSanji elements.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece or any of its characters. Wish I did sometimes though.
> 
> Rating: PG

It had all started when he had noticed the captain staring over at him whenever he had a cigarette in his mouth. Amused, he had thought that Luffy was just getting used to the sight of him – or some such shit – until one day he had been stared at very closely; Luffy’s face almost pressed against his.

“What?” He’d grumbled, expecting to be asked for food. Instead, the captain had grinned widely, asking him about his cigarette and what it felt like. In surprise, he hadn’t minded the strange questions, answering them all as honestly as possible before realising that what the other teen really wanted was a taste of his own. No better way to learn about something than to experience it yourself.

Looking around the deck hurriedly for Nami-san, Sanji had felt oddly relieved when he didn’t spot her at all. If she ever caught him doing this, he knew that he was going to _really_ suffer. Pressing the filter to the younger boy’s lips, Sanji grinned when Luffy breathed in and promptly started to choke, laughing good-naturedly.

It was always hilarious to watch someone choke on their first try, so the cook had never gotten over the amusement. And he never felt he would. Unfortunately, at the coughing, the swordsman appeared out of nowhere, eyes going wide when he realised what was going on. Shit, Sanji’d forgotten about his stuck-up bastard self.

“What the hell are you doing? Don’t put stupid ideas into his head!” Zoro snarled, grabbing Sanji’s collar and yanking him away. Of course, the blond didn’t allow it without a fight, kicking out at the swordsman angrily.

“Fuck you!” Struggling in the grip, Sanji glared up at Zoro indignantly. “Fine! I won’t encourage your _precious_ Luffy to do it if you don’t want him to!”

“Of course I don’t want you doing it either, idiot!” Zoro barked back, pulling Sanji’s body up against his. Feeling his face get hot as Zoro shoved his hand into his pants, Sanji’s eye widened in surprise. Was Zoro…?! Suddenly, the swordsman pulled his hand back out, frowning as he started stroking his hands into his suit jacket, and the cook nearly died happy right there.

However, when Zoro’s hand emerged from his clothes again with the cigarette pack in hand, he felt like a complete idiot.

“O-Oi! Give them back!” With a smirk, Zoro just pushed him away, slipping the packet firmly into his haramaki. Going even redder, Sanji felt a bit humiliated as the swordsman glanced down, chuckling.

“No, pervert-cook.” Pressing a kiss to the blond’s head, Zoro turned and walked away, a smirk over his face as he wandered back over to the captain, no doubt going to explain that cigarettes were bad. Slipping a hand into his hair and sighing, Sanji watched him for a few moments, formulating a plan of how to get them back later.

He supposed he should quit, but seeing the swordsman so concerned was just too good to pass up.


End file.
